


who ya gonna call (when you're drunk off your ass)

by lilyevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Social Media, Texting, jily, this is Going to feature Sirius x Gasolina by Daddy Yankee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevan/pseuds/lilyevan
Summary: Lily:idk about you all but I’m ready to bust some ghostsJames:well, that’s not quite what we do but..Lily:Bust. Some. Ghosts.Sirius:I like her she can stay.Pete:wait@Jameshow did you get that emoji????????? is that a ghost parrot??? where are you finding these????Remus:Can we go to sleep, it’s like 3 am and my phone won’t stop lighting up.Sirius:git gud scrubAKA the one where the gang goes scooby





	who ya gonna call (when you're drunk off your ass)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I am jumping on the social media/group chat AU dealio because why not? I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm estimating somewhere between 5/6 chapters. Jily will be end game, but I am experimenting with some general form of perspective switching when there is an actual scene opposed to a purely chat format the entire time. The fic is intended to have a few multimedia aspects, so fingers crossed on that front and the emojis are able to be seen best on a web browser opposed to on a phone.  
> pls love me

_Remus Lupin_ to _Lily Evans_

 **Remus** : room 347 right?

 **Remus** : because I am at 347 right now

 **Remus** : and the sign on the door says “paranormal studies”

 **Remus** : but it’s written in eyeliner. maybe crayon. wtf.

 **Remus** : and it looks like no one’s here.

 **Remus** : Lily what the fuck is this?

 **Lily** : no, you’re at the right place. Don’t know what’s up with the sign though…

 **Remus** : so this isn’t the room for paranormal studies

 **Lily** : no, like, there was a real sign the other day, not sure what happened to it       

 **Remus** : Okay. But that still doesn’t explain why you told me to meet you here. You said this was a club for people like us.

 **Remus** : was more under the impression you meant queer, not crazy.

 **Lily** : just go inside you utter goblin

 **Lily** : be there soon xoxoxo

 

What the hell had Lily gotten them into? Remus Lupin grimaced as he glanced down at Lily’s last text, the time blinking 11:56 pm. He slid his phone into his back pocket, rocked on his heels, bit at his lip. It was almost midnight and he’d broken into the Cooper Science building for some godforsaken reason, dragged his ass down the stairs- the elevator perpetually out of commission- wandered around the basement labyrinth, only to find out room 347 was for Paranormal Studies.

What the fuck did that even _mean_?

Lily couldn’t be that far off, but did he really want to stand in the hallway waiting for her, very much risking a security guard catching him? Remus sighed before pushing his way into the room, the door hardly even latched. Great. This wasn’t even in a decent room then.

“Uh. Hello?” Remus called out, letting the door fall shut behind him as he stepped inside a...well, he wasn’t entirely sure what if he was being honest. It looked as if someone had attempted to convert a storage closet into a laboratory, but had gotten bored half of the way through.

Paint was chipping off the walls, a few dusty tables were pushed into the far corners of the rooms, the ones nearer the center covered in some type of equipment. A half dozen chairs were in a haphazard circle away from most of the chaos next to a sputtering coffee pot and package of Chips Ahoy with a brown hand stuck inside.

“Yes, hi, hello. Wow, didn’t think anyone else was going to show up to his-“ the body attached to the hand paused as he managed to shake the package back onto the rickety table, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand, thrusting the other toward Remus with a grin. “James, Potter. James Potter. Founder and member of campus’s first and only paranormal studies group.” He said it as if he’d said it a thousand times before, no less proud each time. Remus shook his hand as he looked around, brows furrowed.

“Right. I’m honestly not even sure why I’m here, my friend told me about this and-“ Remus paused and exhaled, hard. What the fuck was he doing? Why had he stepped into the shitty 80s Ghostbusters?

But James lit up. “Really? So someone else is coming tonight? I know having the meeting this late was a risk but it felt much more in the spirit of things, you know?” Remus nodded, despite very much not knowing.

James moved back toward one of the cluttered tables as a small machine began beeping. “Shit, Sirius is gonna kill me if I blow this up,” he muttered, pushing a hand through his hair, only furthering the mess.

He hesitated for a moment before lowering himself into one of the chairs. Where the fuck was Lily? While James continued to fiddle with whatever screaming device he was tinkering with, Remus slid his phone out of his back pocket, glancing down to check his messages. She hadn’t texted, which either meant she was nearly there or she’d died. Considering she’d led him to a crazy person meeting in the middle of the night, he didn’t feel nearly as much sympathy as he should. He’d get lilies for her funeral. She’d hate that.

“Hey, mate, you okay? You’re looking a bit,” James started, breaking Remus form his funeral planning, “white.” He paused and ruffled his hair. “I mean, everyone here looks pretty white, but like, worse?” He was still fiddling with the now-silent machine.

Remus frowned. “Low blood sugar,” he explained as he reached over blindly to grope for a couple of cookies from the crumpled package. If Lily were there, she’d have already scolded him for letting it drop so low. But she wasn’t. She’d sent him to possibly get murdered in the basement of Cooper after the buses had stopped running. He could be as irresponsible as he wanted, thank you.

James bobbed his head in understanding and made a vague sort of gesture, seeming to tell him to take as many cookies as he wanted. And he did, shoving one in his mouth, chewing slowly as James wandered back over, hands shoved in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“So, you’re interested in the paranormal?” He swung himself into one of the chairs, leaning forward, eyes bright behind his glasses. Remus almost choked. He pounded on his chest before clearing his throat.

“Uh, no. Not really, wouldn’t say that I am.” James arched a brow. “My friend didn’t tell me what this club…” Was it a club? “Well, she gave me fuck all information.” Remus ate another cookie in an attempt to avoid the kicked puppy look that had settled onto James’ face.

Before he could manage to put his foot in his mouth any further, the door swung open once more and Lily-the-traitor slipped inside, hair plastered too her forehead, looking properly soaked. Great. Now it was raining too.

“Rem! Sorry I’m late, got stuck in the rain and my umbrella fucking gave out on me and- hi?” She paused, mid wringing out of her hair, eyes finally landing on James, who seemed to have gone rigid in his seat, mouth half open. “I’m Lily,” she said, seeming rather unsure of what to do as James stumbled up from his seat, shoving his hand out toward her.

“James. I’m James. Do you need a towel? Coffee? Dry clothes? I’m sure we’ve got something around here, Sirius’s always leaving his shit around.” Well, at least Remus wasn’t the only one with the inability to keep his foot from his mouth. Lily laughed, a bit awkward, as she moved to sit in the open seat next to Remus.

“No, I’m fine. I think. Thanks,” she said with a wave of her hand. “So, is this it then?” She glanced around the room, the very uncrowded room, her lips drawing into a bit of a line.

James seemed unbothered as he managed to somewhat compose himself, flinging himself down into an empty chair after grabbing a small cup of coffee for himself. “Well, not quite. Pete’s got work early tomorrow and Sirius just told me he wasn’t going to come, but other than that…yeah.”

Lily nodded, Remus ate another cookie, not quite sure what to say to that. What had Lily gotten them into?

“So, what about you then. Do you believe in the paranormal?” James asked, this time the question directed at Lily. He looked as though he was trying very hard not to stare, which only made it that much more awkward.

But Lily grinned, tossing her damp hair over her shoulder as Remus rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Got a bit of a gift, really. Mum says it runs in the family, being able to talk to ghosts.” Remus snorted, managing to very poorly hide the fact with his hand.

Without looking, Lily slapped his knee. James, on the other hand, looked positively delighted. “Wait, like, without equipment and shit?” If he leaned in farther forward in his chair, he would be face first on the ground. Lily nodded and swiped a cookie from the small stack on Remus’ thigh, ignoring his sound of protest.

“I’m dying, you know, and you steal my fucking food?” He muttered under his breath, sinking down further in the chair, frowning. He was tired and still shaky and was around to absolute nutters. Exactly what he wanted on a Thursday night, really, truly it was.

He loved Lily, he did. She was his closest friend and really the reason he’d ended up at the university. But ghosts. Honestly. He’d heard about her “gift” within the first hour of meeting her back when they were eight. He’d laughed at her then, and he’d laugh at her now, but James seemed intrigued as she went on explaining about the woman in her first-floor bathroom back home.

Remus pulled out his phone, planning on playing a round of some trivia game when Lily smacked his knee again, looking at him expectantly. “Well, tell him then.”

“Tell him about what, exactly? My astounding wit? 3.7 GPA? Criminal record?” Lily rolled her eyes and looked back over at an enthralled James.

“Don’t mind him. He’s always an ass if he’s up past his bedtime.” Remus glowered. “When he was a kid, his blood sugar shot up crazy high while he was asleep and sent him into ketoacidosis. Shit started flying around in his room and it woke him and his parents up. When he gets real drunk, he’ll admit he heard someone talking to him,” she said. Remus huffed.

“Lily, I was halfway to being dead. One foot in a coma. Of course I heard voices, it doesn’t mean a ghost saved my life,” he muttered, ducking his head down. It’s why they’d become friends, really. As a kid, yeah, he’d been much more willing to believe in all that shit. Not that the kids on the playground were too kind about it. Except for Lily.

Only where he’d grown out of that type of shit, she’d grown into it more, though, in her defense, she’d gotten a bit more discrete about it.

James looked downright delighted. “Holy shit, this is incredible. The guys are going to be amped over this. Here, uh, can I get your numbers to add you to our group chat? We don’t really meet up like this often.”

“At midnight?” Remus asked, plainly. James nodded, grinning.

“Like I said, I thought it would be fitting. Spooky shit and all that,” he said, as if that made it make perfect sense.

“Right. Spooky shit,” Remus repeated as Lily took James’ outstretched phone from his hand.

“There, added both our numbers in,” she said, seeming pleased with herself as Remus groaned.

“Really, Lil? You know I don’t believe in this shit- no offense,” he added, directed toward a slightly offended looking James.

“Well, I do, so suck it up, Buttercup.” And with that, everything seemed final and James seemed positively glowing.

“Cool. Great. Yeah, we can keep you guys updated about everything in the chat, meeting times and shit like that. It’ll be great. This is going to be great.”

_Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were added to_ **Zak Baggins Is Gonna Fist Fight a Ghost**

 **Sirius:** yo who the fuk

 **James:** these are the two who showed up to the meeting!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 **Pete:** wait people actually showed up

 **James:** you have no faith in our organization wormy fucking none

 **Remus:** I hate you **@Lily**

 **Lily:** idk about you all but I’m ready to bust some ghosts

 **James:** well, that’s not quite what we do but 

 **Lily:** Bust. Some. Ghosts.

 **Sirius:** I like her she can stay.

 **Pete:**  wait **@James** how did you get that emoji????????? is that a ghost parrot??? where are you finding these????

 **Remus:** Can we go to sleep, it’s like 3 am and my phone won’t stop lighting up.

 **Sirius:** git gud scrub

 

 ** _Remus Lupin_** _@notromulus_ : So I think I was just inducted into a cult????

 ** _Lily Evans_** _@evansly:_ it’ll be fun!!!!! @notromulus

 ** _Remus Lupin_** _@notromulus_ : not the reassurance I was looking for @evansly

 ** _Lily Evans_** _@evansly:_ @notromulus ;) ;) ;)

 


End file.
